


My Sunshine

by A_Cute_Little_Hufflepuff



Category: The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Genre: Cute, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Morning Kisses, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:48:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23917045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Cute_Little_Hufflepuff/pseuds/A_Cute_Little_Hufflepuff
Summary: Just professor Hidgens and Ted being cute and dancing together in the morning. Lots of domestic fluff.
Relationships: Henry Hidgens & Ted, Henry Hidgens/Ted, Tedgens - Relationship
Kudos: 28





	My Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic, constructive critisism would be appreciated :)

Ted woke up to a ray of sunshine shining in his face. He squinted and turned around in his bed to cuddle the man next to him. Henry stirred and slowly opened his eyes. 

“Morning sunshine”, Ted said happily, while gazing in Henry’s eyes.

“Good morning Ted, since when do you use sunshine as a pet name?”, Henry teased.

“Darling, I looked into those beautiful eyes of yours, and the name just came to me like that!”, he said with a dramatic expression.

Henry laughed softly. Damn, Ted loved that sound. It sounded like birds in the beginning of spring, full of life, warmth and happiness.

“Are you sure it had nothing to do with the sun blinding you?”, he asked with a cheeky grin on his face. 

“What are you talking about? I definitely had nothing to do with that Ree.”, he said feigning innocence, before kissing him softly. Henry kissed him back, before rolling out of bed. 

Ted stared at the man standing before him, his perfectly sculpted body, with lightly toned abs that he gained through ballet dancing, and he couldn’t help but admire him. Henry caught him staring, and blushed slightly.

“Why are you staring like that Teddy?”

“I’m just admiring your beautiful body, did I ever tell you that you’re perfect?”, Ted said softly. Henry chuckled.

“Hmm, maybe I remember it once, or ten times, or wait! A thousand times.”

Ted laughed and got up too. He embraced Henry and together they walked to the kitchen. Ted started to set the table, while Henry started making pancakes, quietly humming a tune.

Ted hummed along with him. His voice was far from perfect, but Henry couldn’t help but love it. He put on a romantic song and embraced Ted, who was taken by surprise. 

“Dance with me?”, he asked shyly.

“How could I decline this offer?”

Ted turned around and they began to dance. They slowly turned around in circles, Henry leading and Ted trying to follow him.

Ted almost tripped a few times, making Henry laugh. They were totally lost in eachothers eyes, and forgot the world around them for a minute. There was only them, 2 lovers dancing in the morning sun.

Suddenly a much quicker song came on and Henry started swaying his hips, a blissful look on his face.

Ted stepped back, not wanting to interrupt him. He was watching him in awe. He knew Henry was a good dancer, but this, this was amazing. Suddenly Henry moved back to Ted and pulled him with him.

“Come on Teddy! show me your moves!” He laughed. 

Ted smirked at him and started to do a goofy move, swiveling his hips and moving his arms. Henry laughed loudly.

“Good job! You’re doing amazing darling.”, before suddenly jumping up.

“Shit! Our pancakes!”

They quickly ran to the pancakes, but it was too late, as they were starting to turn black. Ted stifled a laugh, while Henry looked to the pancakes with a sad expression on his face.

“I fucked it up! I’m so sorry Ted!” 

With one look at Henry, standing there so adorably disgruntled, Ted broke out in full laughter, rolling over the floor.

“It’s… just… too funny! Your face!”, he said in between laughs.

Henry tried to keep a straight face, but failed, laughing along with him. Henry hugged Ted tightly when the laughter had died down a bit. Ted melted in the embrace and kissed him.

“I love you, Ted.”, Henry whispered to him.

“I love you too Henry.”, Ted whispered back, and in that very moment, he felt like the luckiest man alive.

  
  



End file.
